


All I need for Christmas is you

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: “I don’t need any more present. All I need for Christmas is you.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	All I need for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> So I only came up with this au two days ago....LOL I just felt like writing Christmas au but tbh idk what was I doing cuz it's not very Christmas-ish LOL I hope y'all can enjoy reading~
> 
> PS: English is my second language so spare me for any mistake.

"HWANG HYUNJIN WAKE UP!!"

The booming yell has Hyunjin's body jolts up in shock, quickly sitting up with his eyes closed. His hands reach for the night stand next to the bed, roaming around, and searching for his smart phone. As soon as he finds it, he instantly shuts down the loudly blaring alarm that shouting out his own name. Hyunjin has been setting his own shouting voice as wake up alarm since college days. He finds that it works, well, sometimes. Tossing his phone away, he lays his body flat on the bed and buries himself under the comfy blanket as his hands feel the space besides him, finding it empty and cold. He doesn't bother to open his eyes to figure that Seungmin already woke up. The latter always wakes up earlier than him anyway. Having his eyes shut, Hyunjin once again drifts to dreamland.

Drying up his hair with a small towel, Seungmin leisurely walks out from the bathroom heading straight to the bedroom and stops his track in the middle of the bedroom when his eyes catch the sight of still-sleeping-buried-under-the-pile-of-blanket Hyunjin. He looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and exhales, shaking his head in amusement. He goes straight to the bed and climbs on it, sitting at his space of the bed, body close to sleeping Hyunjin. Seungmin grabs the tip of the blanket covering Hyunjin’s whole face and pulls it down to a bit below Hyunjin’s shoulders. He bends down, bringing his lips near Hyunjin’s ear.

“Hyunjinnie,” he calls in the softest voice, a hand tapping his shoulder gently. “Wake up. You’re gonna be late for work,” he repeats, making sure his lips graze his ear lightly. He always does that on purpose. But, Hyunjin doesn’t stir. Not slightest bit. Seeing the older not moving at all, Seungmin lets out a sigh. He admits it is hard to wake Hyunjin up sometimes, especially if he sleeps late the night before. Hyunjin has been sleeping super late these days, partially because of his work.

“Hyunjin darling, wake up,” he tries again in his soft voice, fingers reaching for Hyunjin’s falling hair and brushing them away from his face. He smiles fondly at the sight before his eyes, wondering how the heck Hyunjin manages to look amazing even while sleeping. He guesses it is all God’s work and he appreciates it very much. Hyunjin groans softly, one eye groggily flutters opened, peeking through to see Seungmin with a soft smile on his face, damp hair falling on his forehead. His heart melts at the cute sight of freshly showered Seungmin. He closes his eye again, lips curling into a small smile. He grabs Seungmin’s hand from the top of his head and places it on his cheek, feeling the after-shower temperature. Seungmin's hand is a little colder, and he likes it.

“Jinnie, you’re gonna be late for work.” Upon the mention of work, Hyunjin groans loudly in despair, wriggling his body in annoyance.

“Just why I have to work on a day before Christmas. Even you, whose boss is the strictest in the whole Seoul, got leaves two days before holiday,” he whines.

Seungmin giggles. Hyunjin shoots him a glare, lips pouting. “I see you’re enjoying this too much.” Seungmin shrugs, grinning widely. “Come on-“ 

In a blink of eyes, Hyunjin sits up and pushes Seungmin’s body flat on the bed, pinning the younger under him and hovering over. Hyunjin’s sudden action has Seungmin startled for mere seconds, eyes widen in mild surprise as his hands instinctively hold onto Hyunjin’s standing arms. He blinks several times and giggles heartily after that, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes.

“You’re always so giggly whenever I do this,” Hyunjin tells, amused. “You like it that much, huh?”

“Maybe?” Seungmin raises an eyebrow. He can’t help but giggle again, making Hyunjin bursts into a fit of giggles as well. The bedroom is only filled with their giggles for the next few minutes, taking them a while to finally calm down. Hyunjin gazes fondly at the younger guy before asking the question he has been itching to ask since he opened his eyes.

“Morning kiss?”

Seungmin grins fondly, completely liking the idea. “Morning kiss,” he repeats, snaking his hands around Hyunjin’s neck and pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

“Don’t forget tonight’s dinner with our crews,” Seungmin reminds, one hand caressing Hyunjin’s hair, who decides to completely drop himself on top of him, while another hand resting on the older’s back. He finds himself drawing a pattern on his back at times. Hyunjin hums and nuzzles his face on Seungmin’s shoulder, tightening his grip on the younger’s body.

“What are we celebrating again?” Hyunjin asks in muffled voice. Seungmin chuckles and shakes his head. Hyunjin is not dumb; he is just forgetful and lost most of the time and Seungmin is there to remind him, always.

“Christmas eve, darling, Christmas eve.”

“Oh, right.”

Hyunjin is silent for a while, collecting his thoughts. “Remind me again why we’re not celebrating with your family, Minnie?”

“Gosh, you’re so ridiculous, Jinnie. They went to England for my sister. They celebrate Christmas there. We were the one who sent them to the airport on the last Saturday, remember?”

Hyunjin’s mouth gape opened a bit. It takes a while for everything to dawn at him, finally remembering stuff. “Oh, right.”

Seungmin bursts into disbelief laughter. “Remind me again why I’m dating you?”

Hyunjin’s lips curl into a sheepish smile. “Because I’m cute?” Seungmin gently ruffles Hyunjin’s soft hair, kissing his shoulder lightly.

“Because you’re cute.”

“Darling, work,” Seungmin says ten minutes later. Hyunjin’s eyes shoot up, quickly getting up and scrambling out of the bed, accompanied by Seungmin’s hearty laugh in the background. Hyunjin’s silly antics never fail to amuse him. Hyunjin heads to the bathroom, but he comes back to retrieve his towel, eyes catching the time at the clock. It shows eight-five minutes. Hyunjin’s working hour starts at nine fifteen o’clock in the morning and his workplace is literally ten minutes of walking distance from their apartment. He freezes, blinking at the clock and shifting his attention to Seungmin after that.

“You said I’m late?” Hyunjin asks in confusion, tilting his head slightly. He’s dumbfounded, that’s for sure. Seungmin’s laughter only gets louder watching the older’s reaction.

Seungmin stares at the text message he had sent to Hyunjin since half an hour ago, eyes almost bore a hole on the screen of his phone as he’s bothered by the fact that his text remains unread. He had informed the older to go straight to the restaurant for the dinner from his workplace. He was pretty much late when he headed out from their apartment earlier, figuring it would be the best for them to meet at there. Besides, he had to pick something up along the way.

“Hey Seungminnie, you okay?” Felix’s voice snaps him out of his reverie, looking up from his phone’s screen to meet the blond’s eyes. A touch of Felix’s hand on his shoulder slightly reassures him for some reason. Seungmin forgets for a moment that he’s in a restaurant. Most of their crews are already present, sitting at their designated seats at a circle desk and drowning in the conversation among themselves. Seungmin gives Felix a weak smile.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just a little worried.”

Felix raises his eyebrows in curiosity. “Hyunjin?” Seungmin nods, fingers lightly tapping his phone. “You’re anxious,” Felix says, taking Seungmin’s hand in his and patting it lightly. “Tell me about it.”

Seungmin breathes in deeply and exhales. “Hyunjin never left me on unread,” he begins. “He would always read my texts no matter how busy he gets and he would always informs me beforehand if he’s going to be late. It’s been almost forty minutes since I sent him a text but he hasn’t read yet. What if something happened to him?” Seungmin swallows a lump in his throat, eyes starting to sting.

“No no no. Nothing will happen to Hyunjin, alright?” Felix assures. “Have you tried calling him?” Seungmin shakes his head. “Call him. He might just, you know, forget. It could happen. Call him, Seungminnie.”

Quickly, Seungmin dials up Hyunjin’s number and presses the call, biting his bottom lip nervously. His heart starts to thump faster as he presses his phone to his ear, anxiously waiting for it to beep the first ring.

_The number you are calling is busy. Please leave a voice message after the beep._

Seungmin’s heart drops. Every worst case scenario immediately plays in head as he puts down his phone, mind goes blank. Felix looks at him, anticipating. “It went straight into voicemail,” Seungmin tells in low voice, sounding almost like a whisper. “I’m….I’m just going to wait for Hyunjin outside, yeah?”

Felix nods understandingly. “Go ahead. We’ll be here.”

With that, Seungmin gets up, grabs his coat and heads outside, leaving the others in confusion. “Where’s Seungmin going?” Jisung questions, eyes following to wherever the male is heading. Felix’s lips curl into a small smile and explains that Seungmin is gonna wait for Hyunjin outside, not mentioning the actual situation to avoid them from being worried unnecessarily. “How devoted,” Minho comments as all of them agree, falling back into the conversation they were having.

Only when Seungmin steps outside he realizes it’s been snowing heavily and it’s really dark outside. Feeling the cold breeze hitting his face, he quickly pulls his coat close to his body and hides his hands inside the pocket, keeping himself as warm as possible. As the clock is ticking, Seungmin hasn’t seen any sign of Hyunjin making his anxiousness grow even bigger. Ten minutes later, Seungmin’s eyes catch a taxi slowing down to the side of road and eventually stopping in front of the restaurant. He silently prays for the person in the taxi to be Hyunjin as he quietly waits, chewing on his lips nervously. The door is opened and reveals Hyunjin in his dark blue coat he has worn to work this morning. Upon seeing Hyunjin in the flesh, Seungmin lets out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling like a huge burden lift up from his shoulders. When Hyunjin’s eyes meet Seungmin’s, he immediately but carefully strolls over to Seungmin, wearing his prettiest grin, eyes turning into pretty shape of crescents moon.

“Sorry I was late,” he apologizes, flashing an apologetic smile to the male before his eyes. “My boss decided that it was a good call to have a last minute meeting,” he complains, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Inconsiderate maniac.”

Seungmin’s eyes remain on Hyunjin all the time the older was talking, lips curling into a soft smile as he spoke. He remembers to ask Hyunjin the question that's bugging in his head.

“Why I couldn’t reach your phone? You didn’t even read my text,” he asks, voice sounding slightly upset. His eyebrows furrow. Hyunjin raises his eyebrow in mild surprise, reaching for his phone quickly. He takes it out and finds the battery is dead. Seungmin punches him lightly on the chest, lips gradually turning into a pout. Hyunjin lets out a soft gasp, eyes wide when he notices Seungmin’s glistening eyes, the tears in the younger’s eyes are threatening to fall. Realizing that he has made the younger extremely worried of him, Hyunjin immediately engulfs Seungmin in a tight embrace, muttering every word of apology he can come up with. He caresses the latter’s hair gently. Seungmin wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and buries his face onto the older’s shoulder, letting his falling tears soak on Hyunjin’s coat. They remain in each other’s embrace for the next few minutes in comfortable silence, warmth radiating from each other’s body. No words are needed between the two of them. Hyunjin pulls away from their hug first, gazing at Seungmin fondly and using the hem of his sleeve to wipe the remaining tiny tears from Seungmin’s eyes. He leans forward and kisses Seungmin’s forehead, tapping the younger’s nose lightly after that.

“You’re so whipped for me, don’t you?” He grins knowingly.

“Yeah, I am,” Seungmin admits boldly, lips curling into a sheepish smile. “And what about it?” Hyunjin’s grin stretches even wider, eyes crinkling into crescents.

“It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Seungmin’s cheeks flush in embarrassment, tinted with dark crimson red.

_Ahem_

Both of them turn their heads to the voice, finding Minho is standing by the entrance with crossed arms and an amused face, leaning against the wall. God knows how long he has been standing there. “Having fun?” He raises an eyebrow. “You know, we are so _not_ waiting for you two inside,” he says in sarcastic tone, blinking his eyes a few times innocently. He flashes a quick smile and turns his heels, heading inside and leaving the two males in crimson red.

“Oh! Before I forget,” Hyunjin says, reaching for the pocket inside his coat. Seungmin looks at him curiously, wondering what Hyunjin is about to show him, eyes grow in anticipation. Hyunjin’s lips curl into a sweet smile as he takes out a red rose stalk, holding it out to Seungmin. Seungmin’s eyes widen slightly in mild surprise, hand reaching for the rose and taking it from Hyunjin’s grip.

“Merry Christmas, Kim Seungmin,” Hyunjin says in soft voice. “I didn’t manage to get you any present yet. I’m thinking of getting it tomorrow so please wait a bit.” Seungmin’s lips stretch into the biggest grin he can pull, and his eyes sparkle like there is actual universe in them. He is so grateful to have Hyunjin in his life. Pulling Hyunjin into a warm hug, Seungmin whispers into his ear.

“I don’t need any present. All I need for Christmas is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (One day late but) Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating and happy holiday!~


End file.
